The present invention relates to an apparatus for mooring a ship.
Mooring apparatuses shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 moor the ship which is to be used as a restaurant, a hotel or the like in a harbor or in the vicinity of a quay for a long period of time.
The mooring apparatus shown in FIG. 6 comprises a plurality of dolphins 90, 91 and 92, chains 93, and buffer fenders 94. The dolphins 90 are disposed beside right and left broadsides S1 and S2 of a ship S. The dolphins 91 and 92 are respectively placed on certain positions apart from the stem and stern at predetermined distances. The chains 93 connect the stem and stern to the dolphins 91 and 92. The features 94 are provided on the faces of the dolphins 90 which are opposed to the broadsides S1 and S2.
The mooring apparatus shown in FIG. 7 comprises a pair of dolphins 95, a pair of sliding members 96 and engagement members 97. The dolphins 95 are disposed beside a broadside S1 of a ship S. The sliding members 96 are fixed to the broadside S1. The engagement members 97 are fixed to the dolphins 95. The dolphins 95 are vertically and slidably engaged with the sliding members 96 by the engagement members 97.
The mooring apparatus shown in FIG. 6 is large-sized and the cost of construction is increased due to a lot of dolphins 90, 91 and 92 and the chains 93 for mooring the ship S. Furthermore, a wide sea area is required to moor the ship. Thus, the mooring apparatus cannot be used in the narrow harbor.
Whilst the mooring apparatus shown in FIG. 7 can moor the ship S against the rocking force in a vertical direction, cannot do it in forward and backward directions and in right and left broadside directions. Consequently, the mooring apparatus cannot be used for a large-sized ship or the sea area in which waves are high due to the load strongly applied on the apparatus by the rocking force of the ship S.